Alias
Biography Alias is one of the antagonists of Gravity Rush. He wears a round metal helmet with cloth around his head and a stripped suit. His primary goal is to acquire as many Sacred Gems around the towns of Hekseville for an unspecified goal. Alias first appears when Syd enlists Kat's help to stop a sacred Gem from being stolen from the Master Criminal, Alias. After Syd's instructions to swap the real gem with a fake, Kat returns the real gem to the meeting place only to have Syd transform into Alias who vanishes with the Gem. The real Syd stumbles out of the bushes, dazed and confused about what transpired. Alias reappears later with a plan to steal another sacred gem from the town of Endestria. Predicting this; Syd and the police force swapped the real Gem with another fake, putting the real one under heavy guard. Anticipating the trap, Alias tracked down the Gem's locations and knocked out all the Elite guards. Upon arriving at the scene Kat and Alias squared off, with Alias using the power of the crystal to combine with the Nevi. Alias was able to keep total control of the Nevi unlike other people who Kat had previously interacted with. Summoning clones of himself Alias tried to distract Kat but was unable to replicate the Gem itself making the real Alias more apparent to Kat. As a result Alias transforms into a dragon like creature, which Kat dispatches with her special attack, separating Alias from the Nevi. Alias falls into a moving trash container and is crushed to death by a trash compactor. After Kat returns from her one year disappearance she is awoken by multiple Dustys. Alias appears taunting the Gravity Queen. After Kat collects all the Dustys in the area and unlocking a new power, Alias reappears stating she has performed beyond his wildest expectations and removes his mask in front of her. Kat is seen to be shocked by the reveal, however the player does not get to see him. Waking up, she joking states that it could not be who she thinks it is, implying that Kat knows the identity of Alias. Alias again reappears causing trouble around the town of Pleajeune. However, following Alias around the city, Kat realises that something is not right with this Alias especially when the Nevi appear causing Alias to panic. Tracking down Alias, Kat finds him surrounded by Nevi which Alias requests help fending off. After saving him Kat unmasks Alias. It is revealed that this Alias was in fact Kat's Number One fan who put on the Alias disguise to get closer to Kat. Trivia *His true identity is unknown, however, there are speculations on who it might be. Kat's reaction to him during her dream sequence could show that Kat may recognise who Alias really was. *Alias may have known Kats true identity, whenever Alias and Kat meet, Alias will refer to Kat as 'Gravity Queen'. *Along with his identity, his motives remain unknown as well. He is never explained as a character or why he continues to steal the sacred gems. *He seems to have a close relationship with the Nevi as he always appears along with Nevi. He also controls a giant Nevi as a boss battle against Kat. Guide Appearances *Episode 4: The Hekseville Phantom *Episode 9: Letting Old Ghost Die *Episode 19: Falling to Pieces *DLC Spy Mission 2: The Dreamlife of Ghosts Gallery Gravity-rush-4.jpg|Alias, in a cutscene with Kat 6152899841_32958fdde2_o.jpg|An up close of Alias gravity-rush-nov-09.jpg|Alias as he appears in the comic book cutscenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Category:Boss Category:Villains